Jessie and Clyde
Jessie and Clyde are a breed of Ghouly that first appears in the Study in Chapter 2. Jessie and Clydes are the most powerful breed of attacking ghoulies in the game with the most Energy and damage dealt combined of any ghouly. Jessie and Clydes acts as guards, similar to Medusas, but at a much higher level. Battling with them head-on is a dangerous affair that will most likely end in their favor, if without the aid of Super Soups like One-Hit Wonder! and Weapons like the Soda Pop Gun. Jessie and Clydes have 100 Energy and are the eighteenth to nineteenth ghouly encountered in the game. Appearance Jessie and Clyde (probably named after the infamous Bonnie and Clyde or Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde) appears as two monsters mutated together. Jessie; a slender, green-skinned female with light green hair that is erected upwards is vertically connected to Clyde; a large, muscular, bald cyclops with light blue skin. They both wear a red dress, with rips and tears to fit them. Behaviour At the start of a level, Clyde is fast asleep (with floating Zs) while Jessie, with the body at her control, happily skips around with a large flower in her hand until she is either provoked, the Traitor Fever! Super Soup can is activated or Cooper gets too close. When any of these things happens, Clyde will be awakened. Enraged, he eats Jessie's flower and takes control of the body while Jessie then falls unconscious. Clyde has two forms of attacking. Sometimes, Clyde will have a fit and punch Cooper with his large fist, causing 20 Energy worth of damage. The other more common form of attack is the ability to create a Scare when chose enough to the player. If Cooper does not escape in time and succumbs to the scare, Clyde will lift him with his hand and throw him across the room. In some rooms (like the Servants Quarters for example), there will be three Jessie and Clydes who act as guards that will be activated at the start of the level, regardless of Cooper's actions, and cannot punch or create a scare. They only can use the throwing method which will only decrease 5 energy unlike other levels where it can take 10 energy because the Scare is added (while scared, Cooper takes double the amount of damage then he normally would). Even though Jessie is unconscious until both her and Clyde are dead, she will cheer along with Clyde if he successfully hits Cooper. Just like the Medusa, when a Jessie and Clyde gets knocked back, it turns red and cannot be harmed until it gets up. It also turns red when Clyde is angered (both when he wakes up and before he attempts to punch Cooper). Room Encounters Chapter 2 *Study Chapter 3 *Infirmary *Farmyard (both visits) *Laundry *Servant's Dormitory *Krackpot's Lab Chapter 5 *Walled Garden Theme Music 308px|left Jessie and Clydes have their own theme music which is played twice in the game, first in the only visit to the Study and second in the only visit to Krackpot's Lab. Trivia *A Jessie and Clyde is featured in the Chapter 3 title card. *Both Jessie and Clyde have noticeably different voices, the former being more high-pitched. If Cooper attacks Jessie before Clyde awakens, only her voice will be heard. *Jessie and Clydes do not elicit a fear response. *The Jessie and Clyde's second attack (which can take 20 Heart Points) is the most second powerful attack in the whole game performed by a Ghouly, after the Mummy's curse and the Reaper's touch. *As well as having the most powerful attack, Jessie and Clydes also the most amount of Heart Points out of any other ghouly (discounting Amber). *Their are pictures throughtout the Mansion that depicts what appears to be a beta Jessie and Clyde. Instead of the women part, Jessie, it is a smalled head smoking a pipe and looking English. *In the last visit to the Walled Garden when the Fire Imps come out, if a Jessie & Clyde throws you at a Fire imp, you'll fly really high up into the air and fall back down really fast. It glitches the roof of the game's world a bit, but it's really cool. *Jessie and Clyde do have an icon, but you can only see it, if you kill one on the last visit to the Walled Garden. Category:Ghoulies Category:Chapter 2 Ghoulies Category:Chapter 3 Ghoulies Category:Major Ghoulies Category:Chapter 5 Ghoulies Category:Female Ghoulies Category:Humanoid Ghoulies Category:Traitor Ghoulies